


Día 1: Chocolate/villancicos

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batman References, Chocolate, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gift Fic, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Drabble para actividad del grupo Eden Slash DC con temática navideñaPareja: JayDick
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 dias de Navidad en Eden





	Día 1: Chocolate/villancicos

No hay época que evoque más la unión familiar y los deseos de compartir con las personas que uno ama, como la Navidad. Dick estaba consciente de aquello y deseaba aprovechar las fiestas para precisamente unir a su familia. Esta sería la primera navidad desde que Jason había hecho “las paces” con Bruce y, más importante, la primera festividad que el joven forajido y él iban a celebrar como pareja.

Costó mucho convencerlo de que fuera a pasar los días previos a la Noche Buena en la mansión. Tuvo que negociar, chantajearlo y extorsionarlo para arrancarle un “sí” de sus labios. Al final, valió la pena el esfuerzo, pues podrían hacer todas las cosas tradicionales que se hacen en esas épocas: pondrían el árbol, tomarían chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea y cantarían villancicos. Ese pensamiento en la cabeza del primer Robin, duró medio segundo. ¡Jason Todd jamás haría algo así! En todo caso, con que no se mate con sus hermanos menores, le bastaba.

Realmente, no sabía de quién había sido la idea de preparar galletas de chocolate la noche previa a la Navidad, pero parecía ser algo que les emocionaba a todos los chicos. Alfred alistó todos los ingredientes y dejó a cargo a Jason, pues era el único que sabía cómo funcionaba el horno.

Red Hood repartió tareas pequeñas y específicas a cada uno de sus hermanos ya que estaba consciente de sus pobres habilidades culinarias. Damian debía partir los huevos y colocarlos en un tazón, Tim debía derretir el chocolate y Dick iba a cernir la harina junto con la levadura.

Parecía sencillo, pero jamás hay que subestimar el potencial de los Wayne para atraer los problemas. En menos de diez minutos la cocina se había convertido en un caos. Sin saber exactamente cómo, dos huevos habían terminado en la cabeza de Tim; este, a modo de venganza, le había lanzado a Damian el chocolate derretido, con tan mala puntería que terminó bañando a Dick con la mezcla viscosa. Finalmente, los tres empezaron a correr por todo el lugar, derramando la harina y la mayoría de los ingredientes.

–¡Lo siento, Jay! –Dick se disculpó con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza en su voz, por el terrible comportamiento de los menores–. Esto era importante para ti y lo echamos a perder.

–No pasa nada –respondió el mencionado, extrañamente calmado–. Encárgate de que esos dos se bañen y yo me quedo limpiando este desastre.

–¿Por qué no estas molesto? –Dick lo miró con escepticismo–. Deberías gritar y quejarte porque arruinamos las galletas.

–Alfred y yo preparamos galletas hoy en la mañana –una sonrisa divertida se asomó en los labios del joven forajido–. Ya no te preocupes por eso.

–Entonces, ¿qué estábamos haciendo aquí? –El mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tratando de entender.

–Sé lo importante que es para ti hacer cosas como familia, por eso se me ocurrió que podríamos divertirnos un rato, pues sabía que esto terminaría así –Jason se acercó a Dick le sonrió con amabilidad.

El corazón de Dick se estremeció de emoción. Ver a Jason comportarse tan dulcemente, era un verdadero regalo de Navidad.

–Claro que verte cubierto de chocolate me da otras ideas –Jason sonrió con picardía y luego lamió un poco de aquel líquido oscuro en la mejilla del mayor.

La cara de Dick se puso más roja que la nariz del Rodolfo a causa de las palabras del menor. Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que casi podía escucharlo en sus propios oídos.

–Sabía que el “Jay” dulce y considerado no iba a durar mucho –trató de distraerlo del efecto que sus palabras y acciones producían en él.

–¿Te preocupa cuánto puedo “durar”? –el aludido se acercó hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Dick–. Si quieres, puedo mostrártelo –propuso sonriendo de manera lasciva.

En ese momento, un huevo, se estrelló justo en el rostro de Jason, haciendo que se separara de inmediato del primer Robin.

–¡Me las vas a pagar maldito demonio! –gritó el forajido, lleno de ira, y de inmediato corrió para alcanzar al menor de los Wayne.

Dick no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Las familias normales celebran la Navidad haciendo actividades juntos. Por suerte, su familia, no era normal


End file.
